The present invention relates to Just-in-Time (JIT) compilers, and more particularly to providing performance profile data for JIT compilers.
Performance profiling tools for Java code are very powerful and useful for improving application performance and resolving performance defects (Java is a trademark of Oracle Inc.). If a detailed breakdown of the application run-time, call paths and associated costs is wanted then the Java Virtual Machine (JVM) can be instrumented so that cycle/instruction data (for instance) for every method, the call paths and the invocation counts can be received. This is extremely powerful and provides in-depth data on the application run-time to assist performance analysts.